Path of Two: Incinerator
Incinerator is the first main original villain of Path of Two . (Super Buu is the true first villain.) Personality and Intelligence Incinerator was a Gibron who loved philosophy. He was good at math, writing, and was interested will space related concepts. However, he was often reffered to as a guy without common sense. Prior to the Recelfics, he was a good person, but he was not very happy because he did not feel complete. Once the Recelfics destroyed his race, he followed their commands so that they would give him back his race. Eventually, he became evil from self interest. The reason is that Incinerator truly does not believe in evil. While he was still with his race, he could not express his true beliefs, making him feel like society prevented him from being evil, which he believed he was meant to be. Incinerator does not think of anyone as an enemy. He spent 10,000 years helping Vokua, whom he had once killed, in the Dark Energy realm. Incinerator does not care about living or dying after his race's destruction. Appearance Incinerator is a red-colored alien like all the other Gibrons. Besides his color, his body is very similar to that of a human. His height is about the same as Piccolo. History Incinerator was just a regular person of his race, unaware of his unnatural abilities.Long ago, when Celltronian was practicing his Dark Matter powers, he once multiplied his powers above 2x his regular energy. This fainted Celltronian and unexpectedly was responsible for a lightning flash to be struck to Incinerator. Even though Celltronian was on a planet distant fron Incienrator, the overuse of the Dark Matter amplified the lighning attack. The strike gave Incinerator the ability to absorb the energy of the things that he destroys. Incin The Recelfics eventually discover this countless years later and destroy Incinerator's entire race and planet, leaving only Incinerator left. This destruction gives Incinerator all the energy of the decillions of people of his race that were killed. The Recelfics order Incinerator to destroy planets and Solar syatems so that they can get all the orbs. They promise that they will restore Incinerator's race if he suceeds with his orders. At first, that is Incinerator's motivation, but later he does not care if his race is revived and feels complete. One year after Incinerator first is confronted by the Recelfics, he fights Vegito and Vokua. After killing Vokua, he ties with Vegito's Rapid Bomb. Both Incinerator and Vegito eat a chorrocho berry. Once Vokua is restored by the Trogates, Incinerator starts losing to the two Saiyans. When about to die, he does not regret any of his choices and does not care about his death because he felt that he has nothing left to live for. Incinerator was revealed to not go to the Other World but instead go to the realm of Dark Energy because of his Anti-Trogate composition, his powers related to Dark Energy, and Galict's interference. Over 1,000 years later, Incinerator spends 10,000 years halping Vokua master the properties of Dark Energy. Incinerator does this since he wants to be if a single person can stand up to Galic, who is basically society with his ability to draw power of Dark Energy, which at that time had almost everyone to exist as well as the energies of all destroyed. Nearly 20,000 years later, he talks to Celltronian when everyone had been trapped there and helps the nameless Namek escape. Abilities and Attacks *Mental Blocks: His Anti-Trogate mental blocks, which the Recelfics gave him, prevents even the Trogates from reading his mind. *Burning Strike: This is a two-handed energy blast. He uses it against Vokua. *Burning Ball: Incinerator forces almost all his energy into a giant red energy ball, similar to Vegito's Rapid Bomb. *Infrate: Unlike most of his race, as long as he destroys things, he does not need water, food, nor can he die of age. Naturally, he does not need sleep, nor does he need oxygen. *Destruction Absorbtion: Incinerator absorbs the power of the things he destroys. This ability has two flaws: it can only absorb the energy emmited by the destroyed object prior to the destruction, and Incienrator the ability does not work if he is unconscious. Power Before the destruction of his race, Incinerator was weaker than Raditz. The absorbtion of a decillion fo his race drastically increased his power to levels that were tens of thousands of times greater than Majin Buu. This power increaased even more once he began to destroy celestial bodies for a whole year and killed Vokua. Trivia *The origins of his powers were not mentioned in the fan fiction. *Incinerator is the creator's favorite character; he is a way to express the creator's inner feelings blocked off by society. Incinerator's personily, other than his change into a villain, relates to the creator. *Originally, Incienrator was intended to not have these personalities and intended to not appear after his defeat; this was changed so that he would seem to be different from other villains. This is to give a sense of varity of the characters. Category:Path of Two Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Characters Category:Fan-Fiction